My New Life
by loveless an the living fantasy
Summary: When Orihime was kidnapped Ichigo didn't save her and after awhile she became someone that no one knew and some were scared of She willingly started helping Aizen and falls for a certain Espada, Though her old friends haven't really given up on her, will she go back to being the old Orihime or will she kill all her friends?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Just the plot.**

**I don't know how many times this plot has been used but doesn't hurt to make one more story with it^.^ Orihime will be OOC**

* * *

Orihime has spent over a year in Hueco Muendo, Aizen had to put his plans on hold so Orihime could be properly trained, so she would be able to fight with them against her former friends. They had abandoned her when she needed them most, She had been so confident that they would come to her rescue when they saw she was gone, that they would know her well enough to figure out that she did not go leave willingly.

When Ulquoirra showed her that her friends were not coming, she felt intense anger and it was directed at them, Ichigo had went to save Rukia and it hurt her that he did not even think about trying to save her. What made her so different? She knew it was selfish of her to think that it was Ichigo's job to save her, but she had been hit and beat by two female Arrancar the whole time, it was becoming unbearable for her to stay in Huenco Muendo she felt that if she stayed any longer she would truly go insane and then Kenpachi would seem sane compared to her.

She was only fighting with Aizen because she had no one and she did not want the people who left her behind to die to win, betrayal can go both ways in her book. She would make sure that the Soul Society will die along with her, the Orihime Inoue that everyone knew no longer existed. Aizen had made sure that she was not as open-minded, compassionate, or trusting like she was before, when Orihime looked back at her former self she realized how weak she had been and refused to be that pathetic again.

The two Arrancars that always abused her every night walked into her room as if they owned it, with their usual smirks on their ugly faces. That fueled the rage that flowed and bubbled within Orihime. Her bangs covered her eyes as they began taunting her about how she is being spoiled by Aizen and how she was a lowly human and didn't deserve the royal treatment. She despised Aizen the one who had taken everything away from her without a second thought or any remorse, that made her even madder. When the two Arrancar were about to hit her like they did every night, Orihime looked up letting them see her eyes burning with hate and rage instead of fear like they usually did. The once gentle girl said in a cold emotionless voice,"Koten Zanshun, I Reject."

She thought to herself as Tsubaki eliminated the two arrancars the bright orange light that signaled his attack comforted her and their dying screams made her want to laugh,'_That will at least give me a little peace for now.'_

Orihime looked up to see Ulquiorra walk into her room who had heard the Arrancar girls dying screams, he saw the remains of the two Arrancars and demanded in his calm voice,"What is the meaning of this?"

She looked towards the two dead girls like they were so far below her to even notice their deaths, before looking back towards Ulquiorra with an uncaring expression and slightly dull eyes as she said in a voice devoid of all emotion,"I have had enough of their abuse, so I punished them myself and eliminated the problem, since Aizen does not care enough for his prisoners to do so himself."

* * *

**I have fixed any mistakes in this chapter and added on to it^.^ Yes, I know Orihime would never be like that, but in this she is!**

**Review, Alert, And Favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters,_****_Thank you to the people who reviewed^.^_**

**_Sasunarulover49-Thanks for reviewing!_**

_**Ulquihimeforever-Thanks for reviewing, Orihime is usually portrayed as pathetic, but I think it actually would have been a matter of time before she snapped.**_

**_chaos-son-Thanks for reviewing!_**

_**Mailumia-I am glad that you liked the prologue, Though I have added on to it some.**_

_**Rose with 2 sides-Hello again! I am happy that you are still reading and enjoying my stories^.^ Also special thanks for being the first reviewer**_!

* * *

Ulquiorra had dragged her out of her cell to take her to Aizen to have her explain herself, she knew Aizen or Ulquiorra couldn't have cared any less about those two Arrancar to them they were weaklings and it didn't matter if they died, they just wanted to know what sparked her sudden aggression.

Orihime's grey eyes that used to be so full of life and warmth now looked like nothing more than a pair of steel orbs, they were cold and uncaring looked up to Aizen who was taken aback by the fury and hate he saw in them she noticed that Gin and Tousen was beside him as always. Aizen didn't show how much those cold hard eyes unnerved him, the ex Soul Reaper smirked down at her from his throne and asked in his mocking voice,"So what have you done to make Ulquiorra bring you here?"

The young girl looked him square in the eye and said in the same emotionless voice,"I have done nothing wrong, I had to defend myself, since you are incapable of providing decent security to your prisoners."

She felt smug as Aizen's eyes narrowed at the fact that she was openly mocking him in front of his "precious" Espada, she knew Ulquiorra was Aizen's favorite one, mainly because the man was sickeningly loyal to him. Though he wouldn't hesitate to kill and throw the misguided Espada away. She didn't break eye contact from the vile man, she was determined to show that he didn't break her, She thought allowing the smirk to come onto her face,'_You didn't break me Aizen, you just created something that you can never hope to control or handle. I will do things my way and if you don't like it you can just kill me. Though with my abilities you can't even accomplish that now. My powers are my will and my will to live is a lot stronger than all of your Espada put together.'_

The brown haired man hated the smirk on the girl's face and said in hopes of wiping it away,"I can always kill your friends, if you continue acting the way you currently are."

Orihime's smirk just got wider to his confusion as she said her eyes lighting up with glee,"Kill them, Better yet, let me deliver the finishing blow. They abandoned me and I could care less for there lives. You can let me kill Kurosaki myself. My love for that man had disappeared, it was nothing more than a childish fantasy."

Aizen thought as he heard her say all of that,'_Not what I had in mind, but now I can use her powers to the full extent and not half. She has turned her back on everyone and now she is as driven as my Espada with a thirst for vengeance and Ichigo's blood. I have no doubts now that she is one of us, but she would still need to be watched in case she has another change of heart and she still needs her training, her will to fight is still too small. When Ulquiorra is done with her, she will be exactly like an Espada.'_

Ulquiorra looked at Orihime hiding his confusion, he wondered what had happened to that innocent little girl, he could care less how she acted though if Aizen wanted him to continue training her, the new attitude would make it very difficult to continue. She was more out spoken and did not care about the consequences of her actions. He knew she didn't care mainly because in her mind she had no one to live for, because to her all of her friends had betrayed her. He thought,'_She is a foolish woman. She kept talking about her friend Tatsuki and how she had no clue what was going on, what if Aizen caught wind of that girl. That woman would become her old self who would blubber as she begged for her friend's life.'_

He looked up to see a smile on Aizen's face as his leader said,"Ms. Inoue, you will be the one to kill Ichigo Kurosaki, but at your current level you still cannot beat him. Ulquiorra will continue training you and you will have full reign over Los Noches and will be required to go to the Espada meetings. Though Gin Ichimaru will accompany you everywhere in case you have a change of heart."

Gin who had been unusually silent the whole time looked up and asked,"Do I have to? Why do I have to babysit her?"

Aizen gave him a look of annoyance before saying not even bothering to answer Gin,"In return for all of that you must swear your unwavering loyalty and that in battle you will use your powers to there full extent against your friends."

Orihime didn't even flinch at what he said, she said back in a calm voice,"They are my former friends and I, Orihime Inoue swear my unwavering loyalty, that I will do as you order or die trying and I will use my powers to the fullest extent in order to accomplish my tasks."

She received a smug but satisfied look as Aizen said,"Welcome to our little family Orihime."

* * *

**I loved how this turned out and I hope everyone else did as well^.^**

_**Review, Alert, And Favorite. Reviews let me know that people are enjoying the story and wants me to update faster^.^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Bleach or any of it's wonderful characters.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed**

** Chaos-son-Thanks for your review^.^**

**Veraozao- I didn't want to portray her as pathetic as most people seem to do.^.^**

**SasuNarulover49-I am glad that you are liking it so far^.^**

**Though Ulquihimeforever321 didn't review she/he left me a Pm telling me how much he/she liked it. Thanks^.^**

* * *

Her arms strained under the massive force that hit her shield, her training over the past few days since the meeting with Aizen was becoming more strainious though if anything good came out of it she could now block a cero with her shield and not even be half winded but he threw cero after cero at her and she had no choice but to make her shield stronger after each cero or else she would be killed if she so much as let a little of her guard down. She knew that if she died that Ulquiorra wouldn't be too far behind. Since she was Aizen's most valuable weapon at the present time and would not be happy if she was to die by one of his pawns.

Ulquiorra noticed her shield was weakening throwing another cero he said,"Woman, you say your power is the embodiment of your will, but you strain under each cero I throw. Your will must not be strong enough if it can't even help you with these low powered ceros. Your just trash."

She knew he said things like that to make her angry and to break her at the same time, her arms protested as she tried to push back with her shield, her orange hair matted to her head from sweat. After a minute and thankfully before Ulquiorra got another cero ready her arms gave out signaling she was done for the day. He walked by her his pale skin sweat free and he looked like he hadn't just wailed on a sixteen year old girl with a bunch of ceros. He said to her a look of disgust on his face,"How do you expect to kill that boy when you can't even deflect my ceros for an hour? Maybe next time I should let Grimmjow or Noitra train you, maybe then you would feel the need to improve."

Orihime moved her orange locks from in front of her face to glare at the pale green streaked faced man who only looked down at her as if she was something that should be thrown out before it became putrid. She hissed at him while trying to stand up,"Maybe you should, they would probably be better trainers than you."

Ulquiorra's face remained expressionless as he walked towards her a look of anger in his eyes. She had learned long ago that instead of showing his emotions they were hidden in his eyes. She was satisfied to see he was angry. She did not expect him to get an ultimate cero ready. For the first time in over a year she felt fear as she watched him prepare the cero unable to move. She closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable, she heard what sounded like a bomb going off but knew the cero had been fired and had missed her.

She was for once grateful when she heard the sly voice of Gin who had knocked Ulquiorra's hand off to the side so the cero hit the wall ten feet from Orihime. He said his smile never leaving his face,"My my, Aren't we being rebellious? Trying to kill the girl that is going to win the war for Aizen. He wouldn't be pleased if he knew."

Ulquiorra showed no emotion not even his eyes did as he took his arm out of Gin's grip before turning around to walk out. He said,"Do not be late for training woman or I will find you and drag you down here and force you to train three days nonstop."

He then walked out leaving her alone with Gin who said,"If I had came a moment later you would have been ash."

Orihime managed to stand up and said while glaring at the fox faced man,"You were watching the whole time, you just decided to help."

The silver haired man didn't say a thing, Orihime walked past him saying,"I am going to take a bath, so don't walk in or I will have Tsubaki cleave you in two."

She walked down the halls ignoring the looks and glares that demanded her blood, they hated her with what was left of there souls. It didn't take long for her to reach the bathing rooms. She opened the door hoping it was unoccupied, it was really awkward to bathe with them, since the baths were cooed. She may have changed but she was still a teenage girl after all and was going to react like one. She briefly wondered if the Soul Society's baths were the same way, if they were she kind of felt sorry for Toshiro. He may act like a grown up but he was still a kid.

Orihime was relieved when she saw no one was in the room and undressed, she had made Gin go and get her another outfit since hers reeked of sweat and blood. She could only heal her wounds with her powers not her clothes, it would be a waste of energy if she could mend her clothes as well. Ever since she had decided to fight alongside Aizen her powers haven't talked to her at all. They only follow her commands and then change back into hair pins. It made her feel lonely. She looked up and noticed Tia Hallibel there. The Espada didn't act like she minded that Orihime was there and continued to soak. Out of all of the Espada Hallibel was one of the only ones who did not mind Orihime's presence, the only ones who would actually talk to her willingly were Grimmjow, Syazeal, Gin,and Stark. The others wanted nothing to do with her and Aizen was making Ulquiorra train her. It made them both mad, it was okay a year ago he only gave her her meals taunted her a little and then left. Now she was seeing a lot more of him then she would have liked.

She had suspicions on why they hung out with her. She thought that Grimmjow just wanted more information on Ichigo, Syazeal most likely wanted her as an experiment, and Stark is a pervert and most likely just wanted to ogle her. Gin talked to everyone even if the person hated him. Despite all of that they actually weren't bad company. Hallibel would help her with a few things but she never talked to her. It was fine by Orihime though. Last thing she needed was to get attached to them, the Soul Society would kill them and then when the Soul Reapers were weak she would strike Ichigo down. She didn't no matter how much she hated the Soul Society have it in her to kill Rangiku, Jushiro, Toshiro, or Shunsui. They were too funny and nice even Toshiro was nice in her opinion. He just had a tough exterior. She wasn't totally heartless she just wanted revenge on her old friends. Chad, Ichigo, Uryuu, and Rukia.

Orihime reached over grabbing her new change of clothes. She was starting to hate white and black. It was annoying and too common of a color around Huenco Muendo. She went to leave but heard Hallibel say,"Revenge is not always the answer human and killing without reason is even worse than what Hollows do. Hollows kill for food, but you have no cause, you are not a true follower of Aizen and is not fighting for what we are. You just want revenge. It's petty but I guess that's how you humans are."

She walked out of the bathing room without saying a thing, She knew Hallibel was right but she just couldn't let it go and had to do something about the rage and hatred that courses through her.

* * *

**Review, Alert, and Favorite^.^ Reviews are both appreciated and keeps me motivated^.^**

**If anyone likes to read crossovers for Final Fantasy, Devil May Cry, Inuyasha, and Bleach I have some of those.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chaos-son- I was watching Bleach and Shunsui was flirting with Nanao and I was telling my brother Shunsui was a pervert and just wanted to Ogle Nanao while trying to type the chapter out and I ended up putting Stark was a pervert and all of that. Then laziness kicked in and I didn't change it. I am happy that you enjoyed the last chapter^.^**

**Ulquihimeforever321-Here is another chapter for you to enjoy^.^ The romance between Ulquiorra and Orihime will be slowish because I like to develop the romance or else it would feel rushed to me.**

**Rose With 2 Sides-Here is your update^.^**

**Veraozao- Yup she is a bad girl^.^**

**I am going to try to update once a week, don't know how that will work out though, I hope this chapter is satisfactory since it is nearly one in the morning.**

* * *

Orihime was in her room looking out the window at the bright moon that illuminated the room while it gave her hair a dull sheen to it. She thought it was fitting since her spirit though unbroken was dulled from all the pain, torment,and sadness that plagued her daily. Her grey eyes scanned the moonlit room in disgust. The white furniture, colorful rugs, and even the powdery white curtains that she had flung aside in her desperation to see something other than the walls and Arrancars that make Los Noches what it is. She had spent so long coped up in the huge fortress that she had began to forget that she was human and didn't belong in the grim lonely place she had been imprisoned within.

She looked away from the moon to the black haired Espada who walked in not bothering to knock, She frowned wondering what his problem was in the past he had always made sure to knock before entering. She turned back to the unmoving moon asking in an indifferent voice,"What brings you here at this time?"

His green eyes roamed around the room taking note on how she had shoved the furniture in a corner of her room. He looked over to her her back was turned to him as she stared out the window at the moon. His eyes narrowed at her before saying,"I have come to inform you that Grimmjow will be your mentor since I have a mission to over see in the real world."

Orihime turned to him with a smile on her face as she said with happiness,"Don't be in a rush to come back."

She could have sworn she saw his frown deepen as he turned around walking out of the room his cape billowing behind him as he went to complete the preparations. Orihime sighed shaking her head whispering,"I hope that he is gone a long time, he may not speak much but he can be annoying at times. Though I enjoy his company whenever Stark, Syazeal, and Grimmjow are gone. I am really tired of Gin's presence. He always hangs around me and I need someone else's company."

Orihime pushed open the door to her room as she expected Gin was leaning against the wall, she walked past him saying,"If you insist on camping outside of my room then you might as well pitch a tent."

Gin looked over to her and said,"That's not a very nice thing to say. I only care for your well being, What if someone tries to kill you in your sleep?"

She rolled her eyes looking back to him as she said,"I know that your only following me because Aizen ordered it, remember I was there."

He didn't say a thing as she continued to walk down the empty cold corridor she had originally thought that it would be warmer, but it felt like a morgue. The only sound was the swishing of the cape that was connected to her uniform as she continued to walk with no real destination in mind. After what seemed like hours and after Gin complained about the randomness in her actions she found herself in the kitchen. A genuine smile came on her face as her stomach grumbled and she turned to Gin and said,"I am hungry, So I am going to cook me something."

She got a can of tomato soup out and warmed it up before putting some jalapeno dip in it and ranch dressing. She was glad that she had reminded Aizen to have someone get her some decent ingredients. She didn't feel like cooking something complex. Gin gave her a look of disgust as she wolfed down her food before saying,"How have you lived for this long? I would've thought that if a hollow didn't kill you, your cooking would."

Orihime glared at him saying,"There is nothing wrong with my cooking, I would have made something even better but I didn't want to cook something complex."

She got up not even bothering to wash her dishes and walked out of the room. After wondering aimlessly again she found herself in the science department. She grinned she knew just how much Gin couldn't stand Syazeal. She turned to Gin who was trying to hide his dislike and said,"I am going to visit with Syazeal."

She walked in to see Syazeal working on one of his experiments. She sat down in a chair as she shouted to get his attention,"Hey!"

Syazeal looked up irritated that someone was interrupting his important experiments he looked down at the experiment saying in a dull voice,"Oh, its just you. Are you here to volunteer yourself as an experiment? I would love to get a closer look at your powers.."

Oirhime shook her head,"No way. I was bored and decided to come here..."

Syazeal didn't look back up as he said,"Your going to be late for training."

She jumped up running out of the room hoping that she would get there before Grimmjow remembers that he had to train her. Syazeal said to Gin,"She denies and tries to hide it but she is still the same as before. She has only found her fighting spirit. Doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

Gin sighed disliking the fact that he had to shunpo just to catch up with the very fast human.

* * *

**I don't want this fic to be all angsty so I am trying to make Orihime seem cheerful from time to time.**

**Review, Alert, And Favorite. No flames!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sadly I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**I don't have time to answer individual reviews this time sorry. I am trying to make the chapters longer but no promises.**

* * *

Orihime grunted in pain as Grimmjow delivered another hard kick to her stomach. Instead of training her shield that day he had decided to train her body to go faster and be stronger. To teach her how to cope with the pain of being physically hit in case she couldn't lift her shield in time or kill the enemy with Tsubaki or if she was too slow to dodge. She dived out of the way as Grimmjow's fist came at her face and retaliated with a kick of her own to his gut. He smiled sadistically at her before saying,"I don't see why Ulquiorra complains about having you as a student. Your not too bad and I hate to admit but your kicks can even kill a low level hollow."

Orihime glared at Grimmjow and said,"I am only human but by time we battle Kurosaki I will be able to kill him without my Shun Shun Rika."

Grimmjow laughed as he prepared a cero for her to dodge,"Whatever you say."

Her eyes widened as he threw the massive cero at her. She barely avoided it and lost her focus momentarily but that was enough time for Grimmjow to hit her in the stomach with a low powered cero.

Orihime cried out in pain as blood spilled from her mouth, she hit the floor with a thud. She had a hard time focusing on Grimmjow who mocked her,"By the time we battle Kurosaki I will be able to kill him without using my Shun Shun Rika."

She glared at him holding her small hand to the big gaping wound as he continued,"It looks like you wont be able to. You lose focus easily and that was a low powered cero and your already down. Ulquiorra is not training you enough as a teacher he is slacking and as a student you are lacking in combat skills."

Orihime tried to get up but fell back down, she then used her powers to heal the wound which made Grimmjow say,"In battle you have to learn to keep fighting no matter how wounded you are. You can't afford to take time to heal a paper cut like the one you have or else some Soul Reaper will kill you."

She avoided his piercing blue eyes and mumbled,"I understand. I will do better next time."

Grimmjow snorted before walking out of the room,"You bet your ass you will."

Orihime looked down at her hands that were folded up in her lap whispering to herself,"What more do they want from me? I am giving it my all but it doesn't seem to be enough. What is wrong with me?"

She got up off the floor her now knee length hair fell in a curtain around her face masking it from the harsh world on the other side as she walked out of the blood stained room. She remembered that Gin had went to sleep outside the training room and she left him behind she couldn't leave him because both of them would receive a harsh punishment. Sighing with annoyance she back tracked to the snoring ex Soul Reaper giving him a harsh kick in the side saying,"Lord Aizen has told you a million times not to sleep when your supposed to be watching me."

Gin was rubbing his side saying,"Ya didn't have to kick me so hard. What would you have done if that kick had broke one of my fragile ribs?"

Orihime rolled her eyes yanking Gin to his feet,"Stop acting as if I had hurt you."

It was midnight when the door to her room opened with a creak that was loud enough to wake Orihime. She opened one big grey eye to see Ulquiorra in front of her and he did not look happy for some reason. She sat up forgetting that the yukata was loose on her it fell open a bit exposing half her chest as she asked,"What are you doing in here?"

She meant for it to sound rude but it had ended up coming out as a sleepy yawn. Ulquiorra looked away saying,"Close your yukata woman. I have come to inform you that I have received Grimmjow's report on your training. It seems as if you have improved though it could have just been a lie from him so I would go easy on you in training. In order to make sure you have improved meet me in the training room in a few hours."

Orihime glared at him for bossing her around as if he was her boss. She snapped at him while brushing her tangled hair before putting it in a braid,"Fine. Just don't go around bossing me. You are not my caretaker anymore and you are not my boss."

Before she knew it she was pinned against the wall with a pale black nailed hand around her throat. She glared into Ulquiorra's dark green eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked into his eyes some more the glare softening. She had no clue that his eyes were more than just one shade of green but she could see a hint of disappointment in his eyes and that made the glare return full force as she thought while getting ready to kick him in the stomach,'_Who does he think he is? He goes around acting like he is a god which I don't see how Aizen has never noticed but then he has the nerve to be disappointed in me? Sheesh!'_

She kicked his stomach landing gracefully on her feet before hissing at him,"I said I will meet you in the training room so I would appreciate it if you would be kind enough to leave me be so I can get dressed?"

The Espada turned his back to her and walked towards the door his hand was on the door before he turned his head to say to her,"I may not be your caretaker but I am still your superior."

Orihime didn't know why she felt a little guilty for talking to him like that but she realized he was right. He was still her superior she looked out her window at the moon but she couldn't get his green eyes out of her head and whispered,"The old Orihime would feel guilty and the old Orihime had those annoying feelings for him before they were thrown in my face like before."

* * *

**And that's why Orihime and Ulquiorra do not get along(right now) Sorry for the late update. Review, Alert, and favorite!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, Update will be slow sorry I am going to be busy for a long time.**

* * *

Orihime looked around the training room. She didn't see Ulquiorra anywhere and it made her made that he would say meet him in the training room and not show. She turned to walk out but came face to face with Ulquiorra, his green eyes held some unknown emotion as his jaded orbs seemed to pierce into her very being as he said in a dark voice,"It's time to see how much you have improved."

Orihime nodded putting her hands out in front of her ready to summon her Shun Shun Rika at a moments notice but before they could fight Stark walked in with a bored look he yawned,"Lord Aizen wants us in the meeting room. He claims its important."

Orihime had never been to an Espada meeting, she hoped that the other Espada were at least respectful towards her, she would hate to have Tsubaki cut someone's head off just because of their ignorance.

Aizen looked over to Orihime who didn't flinch at his brown eyed gaze that seemed as if it was trying to pry into her soul. She looked around and frowned when she saw that the only available seat was beside Ulquiorra. She then noticed that she would be in between the green eyed man and Noitora. She resisted the urge to walk out and ignore the meeting just so she wouldn't have to stay beside them any longer than necessary but the look on Aizen's face told her that would not be advised and she should just go with it.

The only sound in the room was her boots hitting the pure white tile as she made her way to the revoltingly placed chair and sat down as if it was going to bite her butt. She noticed Grimmjow, Gin, and Starrk looked like they were holding in laughter and she saw the look that a year ago would have scared her being sent her way by Noitora. Ulquiorra ignored it like he always does his attention was solely on Aizen waiting to hear what had been so important that he was stopped before he could asses Orihime's skills because to him that was top priority. They had to know what the girl was capable of before they could determine if it was safe enough to put her in battle.

Aizen said in his soft but commanding voice,"The humans and Soul Reapers are fixing to make their move."

Orihime's eyes widened. She didn't expect them to make the first move, Yamamoto was the type to wait for the enemy to make the first move and then launch a counter strike. Only one person came to mind that would start the attack first and a small part of her hoped she was wrong. She knew she was not strong enough yet.

Aizen continued aware that Orihime's eyes were the size of saucers,"It seems that Ichigo could not control himself and after all of this time is going against the Soul Society's orders and is coming to Heuco Muendo after Ms. Inoue was brought here. He now decides to save her."

Orihime glared at the table and whispered,"He should know I don't need saving. Let him come he will only meet his end that much quicker."

* * *

Ichigo looked around Orihime's house it was a lonely and sad place ever since Orihime had been captured. He looked at the picture of her smiling brother that was on the shring Orihime had made for him and whispered anguish apparent in his voice,"I am sorry Sora. I couldn't protect her.."

Ever since Orihime had been kidnapped, Toshiro, Rangiku, Yumichika, and Ikkakue had been living their because Yumichika couldn't stand Keigo's sister and they needed a place to talk about the war privately.

Uryu had wanted to go and help Orihime but Yamamoto had told them it was too dangerous and for Ichigo to stand down. Ever since Ichigo agreed to do nothing Uryu scarcely contacted them. Chad wasn't happy either but said he had complete faith in Ichigo.

Uryu walked into the room his glasses reflecting in the light as he said rudely,"What did you need me for Kurosaki. I told you Soul Reapers to never contact me."

Ichigo looked over to Uryu's emotionless steely cold as ice violet blue eyes and said,"We are going to save Orihime. I am tired of the head Captain taking his time."

Uryu adjusted his glasses the emotionless mask still in place as he said,"I will aid in rescuing Orihime, but it has been over a year and we have no idea what they did to her or if she even wants to be saved now."

Without waiting for a response Uryu started to walk out of the house of the orange haired ditzy friend that he missed dearly. He put his hand on the doorknob and said without turning,"You know the said part is if it had been Rukia captured you wouldn't have hesitated to save her, but Orihime was your childhood friend and you backed down like some sort of whipped dog."

The Quincy walked out leaving Ichigo to process his words not caring if he had mentally hurt the orange haired Shinigami in some way. Before Orihime was captured he had started to think Soul Reaper's weren't as bad as he first thought but when they refused to help the girl who always healed their wounds his hatred came back stronger than ever to him Orihime was like a sister. It made him mad that no one not even Urahara,Rukia, or the person that Orihime had loved went to save her.

He concluded in return for all of Orihime's selflessness all the young girl got was abandoned. Uryu knew he didn't have enough power to save her alone so he couldn't have went. Uryu looked back at the tiny house and whispered,"I hope Orihime can one day forgive us.."

* * *

**Review,Alert, and Favorite! No flames!**


End file.
